ice and snow
by jelsafanxoxo
Summary: elsa is model student jack is player bad boy not ur average love story JELSA HIGH SCHOOL AU
1. Chapter 1

elsa walked into high school.

she was the new student there.

she was a loner and didn't have any friends.

she has a sister named anna.

she had parents but they died.

she is a orphan now with her sistee and they live ith mean foster parents.

she is really depressed because no one likes her.

except one person.

* * *

review if u like pls

read on it gets better ok


	2. Chapter 2

"hey elsa u stupid bitch"

it was hans Elsa cried and ran away.

she saw jack.

she had been in love with jacl since forever but she didn't talk to him because he wa popular and she was a nerd.

"ur stupid why u crying stupid"

elsa cried more and ran to the back of the school. she took of her glove and let go some ice powers. hopefully no one saw. why does everyone hate me she asked,

Jack was standing in the doorway

"what r u doing out here stupid bitch"

"go away I hate u"

elsa pushed him and found er sister Anna in side.

"u were right he is a jerk"

"oh sorry"

"whatever legs skip school"

they skipped for two weeks and didn't have to do homework because Elsa was such a good student also she kept her straight a record Jack was here again

"ur stupid u skip school haha this is my girlfriend rapunzel"

elsa gasped he was with the most popular most bithy girl in school god what a loser

"whatever I'm over u"

"over me?"

"yeah I was in love with u"

"oh whatever stupid"

elsa cried and ran away again

oh no will they be friends? Find out in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING: LOTS LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER DONT GONON IF U DONT LIKE IT

"god she sucks I hate her" Jack said to rapunzel

"I know right what a fucking bitch"

"we should prank her or somethin. Make her cry"

"yeah cause omg I can't believe she said she loved u lol lets go"

they went to er house and threw eggs an toilet paper and wrote slut on her widow in spray paint

elsa came home from the grocery store and saw it

"no! fuck u two omg my foster parents will kill me!"

"wait foster parents?"

"yeah I'm a orphan my parents are dead they went on a ship an they died so now it's just me and anna living with foster parents who hate us because I'm different "

"oh I didn't know I'm sorry will u forgive me"

"if u go out with me yes"

"ok"

rapnzel rl got mad then. "what the fuck elsa how dare u u bitch that's my boyfriend"

"no he is mine now"

"WHATEVER! ILL JUST GO OUT WITH UR BEST FRIEND JACK, HICCUP."

"FINE BITCJ WHATEVER" Jack said

then he took Elsa hand and walked away


	4. Chapter 4

"sorry I was mean to u" Jack said to elsa the next day

"sorry I said I hated u I didn't mean it."

"yeah let's go on a date tonight"

"ok"

rapunzel was with hiccup at lunch she announced it to the whole school! but then Elsa saw her kissing Hans after school omg what a slut

elsa and Jack went on a romantic candle light date and Elsa think tha she love him

but he's popular and she is such a nerd! they can't be together.

"I don't care about that I love u elsa"

"oh my I love u to"

and then their first date ended

tje next day Elsa told Ana who she was dating and Anna was upset

"why aren't u happy for me? it's all I ever wanted"

"it's just"

"what"

"nothing"

"fine bitch whatever u should be happy for me but ur not so u suck fuck u"

anna was sad

but Elsa didn't care she had Jack she didn' need Anna anymore

* * *

review if u like!

Comment y u think anna doesnt like jack if u think u know!


	5. Chapter 5

"Rapunzel is such a slut today I saw her makin out with Mavis OMG y did u date her ever"

"bc she was pretty but ur way prettier she's not even a natural blonde but u r" Elsa froze at Jack's words. natural blonde. she wasn't a natural blonde. her hair was the se color as her sister she could tell him that! or about her ice power. that was why she had blonde hair anyway!

"uh yeah so u think I'm pretty?"

"yeah ur pretty what about me"

"sure"

"we should go on another date we've only been on one"

"yeah"

they had been together for two weeks now but didn't get the chance to talk a lot. they were to busy kissing tee hee.

elsa went home and got ready. she put on an expensive designer name blue floor length dress and a sparkly necklace and matching diamond earrings that Jack gave her and her hair was up in a conplicated bun.

when she got downstairs rapunzel was on her couch watchin a movie with Anna!

"what the fuck are u doing here" she asked rapunzel

"I'm hanging out with my friend what the fuck are u doing here?"

"I live here I'm about to go on a date with JACK"

"whatever I'm over him"

"whatever see u loser" Elsa said and left

her and Jack went to a restaurant she drive there by herself when she got there Jack was already with someone. it was a girl with red hair that is curly

elsa cried when they kissed!

that girl was such a slut!

"HEY GET AWAY FROM MY GURLFRIEND!" hiccup said to Jack he and that red girl were dating they were in love he was with this blonde chick astrid but she was such a BITCH and dumped him

"jadk how could u" elsa said

the red girl ran to her boyfriend and cried and apologized and they left still in love

"I can't believe u" Elsa said

"I'm sorry just wait it wasn't what u think!"

"no! I hate u!"

elsa ran away crying!

* * *

oh no will they ever make up? fin out in the next chapter!

review if u like


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING: LOTS OF STRONG LANGUAGE**

**"**FUCK!" jack yelled when he was on the street outside the restaurant.

stupid merida he had lost the only girl he ever loved because he couldn't control his player instincts. it wasnt his fault he was a player. he really was nice and sensitive he was just damaged from hia past that he never telles anyone not even elsa

jack went home. wherever hone was. he paced around his room and them tried calling Elsa but she wouldt pick up. he didn blame her. he wouldn't have picked up either. he heard a knock on the door and answered it hoping it was elsa. it wasn't.

"hey I was at annas house and elsa came there crying. came to see what happened. break another girl's heart huh?" rapunzel said.

"fuck off it wasn't my fault"

"sUre. it's always ur fault jack"

"shut up"

"so r we gonna hook up or not"

jack sighed sighed and let her in

* * *

elsa was in her room crying thankful that slut rapunzel wasn't here anymore bc she is such a bitch why was anna even hanging out with her?

"elsa? u in there?"

it was anna but she didn't open the door. later that night she got a text. it was from jack. an apology maybe?

**im breaking up with u elsa ok**

elsa laid down on her bed and cried

* * *

anna knocked on the door again that morning singing that stupid song about snowman just like she did when they were kids.

"go away anna god"

"elsa...u need to go two school were gonna be late"

"I don't fucking care jack is gonna be there I don't wanna be there he broke up with me"

"in sorry"

"ur always sorry"

"elsa...please..."

"GO AWAY"

she heard her cry outside the door and then her footsteps disappeared. elsa ran over to the door and pressed her hand on it it was covered in ice.

"im sorry Anna..." she whispered

* * *

anna scoffed in disbelief when she seen jack making out with rapunzle down the hallway. she was such a slut.

"Jack what the fuck u brake up with my sister and now ur with this whore?"

"anna this doesn't concern to u go away"

_go away._

god she hated that words.

"ur such a jerk jack she is crying in her room right now wouldn't even go to school an ur just off sucking face with rapunzel ur such a dick"

"anna just leave ok ur sister is a loser so I break up with her end of story!"

"DONT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" then he was on the ground and she was pushing him over and over again. he was bloodied and bruised. rapunzel was shrieking and screaming. "THATS WHAT U GET FOR MESSING WITH MY SISTER" she didnt stop punch him even though her nuckle hurt and was bled and bruising. "DONT EVER TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT" her friend kristoff has to try and pull her off him.

"NO PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN!" anna screamed and squirms in kristof hold.

teachers come out and Anna is sent to the principal's office. jack is sent to the nurse.

"anna why did u beat up mister frost?"

"bc he's a fucking dushbag who broked up my sister heart"

"I can't let this slide with warn tho it's ur first time doing this bad he is badly hurt u r gonna have to be expelled what's ur parents number"

"I don't have parenting there dead just call my foster family"

* * *

"U DID WHAT?"

elsa could here them screams from her room. she hadn't left the rocking chair In front of her window the entire day

"IM SORRY BUT-"

"NO. UR GROUNDED THE ENTIRE TIME UR EXPELLED I SHOULD JUST GIVE U BOTH BSCK TO THE AGENCY IF U WANNA ACT LIKE THIS"

god anna. why? ur gonna get us both taken away. who knows if well find a home again. Elsa thought.

but still. she had stuck up for her.

anna passed by the door and knocked. "Elsa? im rlly sorry but I had to. he had it coming sucking face with that whore rapunzel"

he was with Rapunzel now? already?

"thank u"

"I know ur- wait what"

"thank u"

she doilent see her but she knew she was smiling

* * *

Review if u like pls


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING BAD LANGUAGE FOR THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS PROBLY OK**

it had been a week elsa was on her Facebook then. she saw that jack had posted a picture of him and rapunzel. she forgot to unfriend him. he had an entier album already of them in varies poses and kissing and stuff. god she hated them both now.

"elsa? there letting me go back to school today r u coming" Anna asks

"no" Elsa says

"ok"

she he is never going back the past is in the past so who cares about school she is so good she'll still get a plus and no homework. she is a nerd and hated herself for this. she spent the entire day eating ice cream and sittin at her conputer stalking jack. the album of him and elsa was deleted. she had been deleted from his life.

she heard shouting outside. "what the hell?" she mumbled and looked out her window. a group of boys were egging and also spray painting her house! there was a girl there too. rapunzel. she couldn't miss thg head of white hair either omg Jack was there egs her house to!

"GET OFF MY LAWN" she shouted. jadk smirked at her and they all left.

elsa ran outside and saw they had spray painted "slut" "bitch" "poser" and "loser" on her house. she ran back inside and spent the whole rest of the day crying.

"who did it?" Annie asked from outside her door.

"jack"

"god and u think he would've learnt huh?"

"boys like him don't learn anything forget him how's ur love life? better than mine inhope"

"yeah I'm dating a guy named hans right now"

"good u should probably go tho"

"I just got here!"

"I wann be alone"

"ok"

* * *

he missed her. sure rapunzel was great but he wasn't elsa and it was all his fault he would never get elsa back.

they sat on his bed that afternoon after just pranking elsa. rapunzels idea. god she had looking so sad wrapped in a dirty old blanket and wearing pyjamas her hair not washed and in a messy bun and no make up.

"soooo what do u want to do?" rapunzel ask

"study"

"I had other things in mind" she tried to kiss him but he pulled away.

"what the hell?"

"sorry but I got a text"

**can we talk? -elsa**

rapunzel looked over his shoulder and saw it. "gimme that" she screeched and took his phone from him.

**no way bitch stop fucking calling me I've moved on go get a fucking life**

rapunzel texted back.

"what the hell punz?"

"who needs that who're when u have me"

jack sighed and looked between his phone andrapunze. he chose his girlfriend.

* * *

Its official, Elsa thought. my life sucks.

**r u ok?**

Elsa looked at the new texting she got it was from hiccup they had talked three weeks ago and she gave him her number.

**yeah.**

**y aren't u at school ever?**

**cant bring myself to get out of bed**

**im sorry**

**its not ur fault**

**i gotta go but I'll talk too u later ok my girlfriend is here**

Elsa sighed she had a plan forming in her head but could she even muster the strengthening to do it.

she say back down in her rocking chairing and watched outside the window jsck lived across from her she saw him come out his house With Rapunzel. he looked up and saw elsa. and he smiled:

elsa stuck her middle finger at him u don't give someone a text like that and then smile

she watched the hours go by. it got darker sunset and he came back she could see him from his window they were making out she looked away

god if she ever got herself out of this chair she would be doing that plan.

* * *

review if u like

im only gonna do a few more chapters today some wee prewriting so yea thank u reading and favorite if u want and stufd

do u think Jack should be with Elsa or rapunzle what do u think comment below


	8. Chapter 8

two months had passed before elsa got up from her rocking chair.

she opened the door at four am and sneak into the bathroom. she showered and then out on her make up (the first time she wear any in months!) it was dark purple eyeshadow and black winged eyeliner also light pink blush lots of mascara and red lipstick. she put her hair into a French braid. she wore a short black dress that was strapless with a sweetheart neckline and a leather jacket also black high heel booties. she painted her nails red and them sat down in her chair while they dried.

she them got out her phone

**hey hiccup I'm coming back to school today**

**really? Cool! **

**yeah see u there ;)**

elsa then put away her phone and grabbed her backpack, it was only seven and anna was not up yet so sme sneak out of the hose.

she waited behind a tree reading a book before school started. the she strut inside and went to her locker jack jaw was on the ground and so was rapunzels.

"wow elsa" hiccup said "u look pretty"

"thx u look hot there's just one thing u need"

"what"

she pressed her lips against his. "that" there was a lipstick mark on his lips he didn't bother to wiper it away. Elsa smirked.

"wow bitch I thought u would still be in ur pyjama cloths with dirty hair u not washed for weeks" rapunzel said

"wow rapunzel I didn't even recognzie u eithout ur tongue down jacks throat"

she glared and walked away:

"hey elsa u-"

"save it jack I don't wanna hear it ok u suck so get the fuck away from me I'm moving on just like u" she pulled hiccup by the short and kissed him again to provingher point Jack said whatever and walked away

elsa kissed hiccup again her tongue lick his botom lip asking for entrance and there tongues batled for dominant.

"hiccup what r u doing" it was the rehed that ruined her and jadks relationshup!sheslapped her hard across her face

she was taked aback. "what the hell"

"sorry we r breaking up now merida"

elsa slapped her again and she left:

* * *

"elsa I rellay do wanna talking you!" Jack said

"i wanted to talk to u and u were mean so we not talking"

"elsa pls rapunzel-"

"NO LEAVE ME ALONE"

elsa cried and slapped him and RUNNED away y ddimt he see she wanted im to leave her alone?

* * *

he didn't try and talk to her for a whole week but then he came up to her locker while hiccup and her wre making out.

jack pushed away hiccup and he fell to the floor and he grabbed elsa by the lapel thing of her jacket and kissed her hard.

"jack-"

"pls just listen I was mad at myself and I pushed u away I kissd merda bc I have a tragic past and couldn't. help it and Rapunzel was the one that text pls forgive me"

tears were streaming down her face she leaned up and kissed him. "I accept ur apology"

elsa gasped

rapunzld had spotted them and she was angry.


	9. Chapter 9

Elsa"WHAT THE HELL" rapunzel snapd

"look Punz I'm with elsa now ok so go away"

"ILL GET U ELSA WINTERS U WILL PAY FOR STEALING MY BOYFRIEND"

elsa began to cry and jack held her.

"what if she takes u away ur all i have"

"she wont"

elsa believed him. she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the back of the school. "jack, it's time I tell u about my past"

and elsa. Told him all about how her parents died and all the bad fostering families and how it was just her and Anna in living hell for a long time and kack told her about how his whole family died in a car rash and now he was alone

until they met each other

and everything changed

it made her appreciate him even more

before she met jack she was depressed and sad and everythin was awful and now she was happy he was the only thin that made her happy

same for him

life sucked before elsa

and now everything seemd kinda fixed now that they had each other

like it was all ok and always woudl eb

elsa hugged and kissed him and she fell asleep in his arms

* * *

"elsa this is my boyfriend hans"

hans seemed nice enough

elsa smiled and shook his hand "nice to meet you HANS I hope ur tree ting my sister right

"of course I'll get some more tea"

"he seems really...nice" Elsa said once Hans left

"oh he is. the best. truly" Anna said

"good as long as ur happy"

"I am"

7

* * *

It was two am when elsa herd the news Jack was sleeping with her (ew not like that) and she got a phone call from that bitch rapunzel

"what the hell do u want"

"just thought u should know that ur sister was here an hour ago asking to borrow my moms old wedding dress"

elsa gasped

whe tried callin Anna but her sister never answered

a note was on the table

**I'm sorry but I didn't want to be a bother anymore**

**-anna**


	10. Chapter 10

elsa cried all night

anna was gone

she has run off to go antelope with hans

bastars

hepro aly made her do it

shed kill him once she got the chnace

"I'm going to go find her" elsa declared

"donr. she wants to be left alone obviously"

"no! this is all ur railt u took away my time and now she ran off bc of u get out" Elsa stormed out er house and drove around looking for anna she had to skip school (but it was ok bc she is a strait a student) to keep looking she also called the police cause Anna is a minor or whatever

everyone was looking for anna bc they loved elsa and wanted to help her

except jack but who cars about him

then one day at the gas station she saw hans!

"U BASTERD WHERE IS MY SISTER"

"I don't know we gonna marry but then she just left"

elsa stormed out

she saw jack at school the next day and he asked her if they were breaken up and she said maybe bc she was really upset right now and he said ok theh should see other ppl and she was like fine whatever go with rapunze then and she said ok fine and left and elsa cried

everyone was leaving her

* * *

**also u guys in review were pretty rude like geez I'm not a profesionel writer or anything so don't be so mean like do u even know what conrructive critocism is also there is plenty of drama cause Rapunzel is trying to steal jack so yea **


End file.
